Secretos Dolorosos
by Sofia Alanis XD
Summary: ¿Que es lo que hubiera pasado con las Cristal Gems, si garnet jamas se hubiera unido a la rebelion?
1. Un pedido

_Hola hoy por fin publicaré mi primera historia quiero agradecer a _**ToroFanfic**_ por inspirarme a escribir fanfics eres especial sin ti no sabría lo hermoso que es crear un historia :3 , sin más que decir empezemos _

Hay estaba yo esperando que alguna gema importante me solitice para saber que hacer

En su próximo trabajo, cabe decir que solo trabajaba para las gemas mas importantes del Homeworld, pero jamás había visto a ningún Diamante.

Un día me dijeron que esperara en una habitación todo fue anónimo, de repente entró una Perla.

-**Diamante Azul solicita su presencia-**dijo aquella Perla color Azul mientras me esperaba en la puerta.

Yo estaba emocionada, pero no lo demostré ante Perla Azul, jamás había visto a Diamante Azul y yo pertenezco a su corte, y tampoco había visto a otra, solo en sus murales.

-**Llegamos-**dijo Perla Azul mientras se oían gritos dentro del cuarto-**creo que mi Diamante se tardara un poco**

_Diamante Rosa sale corriendo y llorando_

_**-Espera Rosa!- **grito Diamante Azul mientras estiraba su brazo casi a punto de correr detrás de Rosa._

_-**cof* cof*- **tosio Perla Azul para llamar la atencion de DIamante Azul -** Mi Diamante aquí está la Zafiro que solicito **_

_**oh!- **exclamo Azul sorprendida- **entra,**_

_**Supongo que ya sabes para que te llame **_

_**¿No?**_

_**-lamento informarle que no-** le dije con miedo._

_ya _

_-**bueno no importa yo misma te lo dire, necesito una Zafiro personal estoy harta de llamar a diferentes Zafiros en una sola hora.**_

_yo quería llorar de la emoción era como un sueño echo realidad, seria la Zafiro mas importante de la galaxia, me escoltaría y mi Diamante me llamaría por medio de su perla para mis servicios pero tenía una duda_

**_¿¡Que tenía Diamante Rosa!?_**

_Hasta aquí el primer capituló _

_Espero que te guste _

_Hasta la próxima_

_**Cambio y Fuera**_


	2. La Melodia

_Alola! ¿Buscando que leer? Pues ya me encontraste, este es el segundo cap de esta historia y como lo dice el título hay muuuchos secretos._

_———————**La melodía**———————-_

Como mi Diamante me lo prometió me escoltó con tres Rubíes, todas muy torpes, pero jamás les preste atención. Siempre me seguían, excepto cuando mi Diamante me llamaba para oír la siguiente visión, solo ella y su Perla me podían escuchar.

El pedido recurrente de mi Diamante era ver la siguiente travesura de Diamante Rosa, y como defenderla si Diamante Amarillo la regañaba, nunca me sentí culpable por acusar a Diamante Rosa, mis visiones la describían como alguien mala, mirada, egocéntrica, y sobretodo MUY INMADURA.

Pero un día, todo eso cambio.

Yo iba caminando con mis tres Rubíes, y de repente me detuve escuché a alguien ¿Cantando? Al inicio me asusté no es normal que alguien haga eso en HomeWorld, le dije a las Rubíes que esperaran en una esquina me acercaba cada vez más al llanto, y lo peor de todo es que no podía ver quien era Diamante Azul no me permitía usar mi visión futura para algo que no fuera ella. Al final llegue a la habitación de Diamante Rosa, ¿Las Diamantes cantan? Me pregunte yo en mi mente. Me quede atrás de la puerta esperando que no me viera, no funcionó. Me cargo en la palma de su mano, me asusté pensé que iría a acusarme con Mi Diamante, pero en lugar de eso...

~**¿Puedes darme tu opinión?- **decía ella con un tono de alegria y una sonrisa.

~**Está muy bien- **Dije tartamudeando

~**¡Gracias!-**dijo ella con una sonrisa mucho más grande que la anterior- **está la escribo para Blanco Amarillo y Azul, pero temo que no les guste-** dijo ella mientras el tono de su voz iba pasando de feliz a triste- **¿Sabes? Ellas nunca me prestan atención, ni entre ellas se hablan, yo intento compensar todo con los bailes y en la cámara de extracción- **dijo ella casi a punto de llorar

~**¿Puedes volver a cantar?- **le pregunte yo con mucha más confianza

**~¡Claro!**

**Si pudiera, comenzar a ser**

**La mitad de lo que crees de mi,**

**Cualquier cosa podría hacer, **

**Y podría aprender a amar...**

Desde ese día me di cuenta de que Diamante Rosa no era tan mala, y comenze a mentirle a Azul sobre las travesuras de Rosa...¡**Ese fue mi error!**

Hasta aquí el cap de hoy espero que les guste sin más que decir

_Cambio y fuera..._


	3. Mi culpa

_Buenos días o tarde o noches, la vdd casi no se que poner aquí así que mejo ya ponte a leer :)_

**Mi culpa-**

Bueno no me esperaba que las Diamantes cantaran pero no puedo juzgarlas.

Esta vez mi visión futura me ubicaba junto a mi Diamante en una arena celestial. Fuera de estar concentrada estoy preocupada, no se porque si mi visión no daba señales de peligro. Solo las Cristal Gems que aparecieron hace años para amenazarnos, y aunque me evaporarían no era una gran amenaza.

**_Minutos más tarde _**

**-Tengo que llevarte allá arriba!-**dijo la Rubie que hace unos momentos se fusionó con Zafiro

**-No!, ellas iban a quebrarte**

**\- a quien le importa hay muchas como yo**

Muchas imágenes vienen a mi cabeza

-**Diamante Rosa!**

**-¿Que?!**

**-Debo protegerla de las Diamantes y ahora veo que a ti también **

**-wow! Nunca pensé que una Zafiro y su Rubie me traicionarían -** dijo Azul mientras bajaba en su palnquin

**-Diamante Azul! - **gritó Rubie

**-Mi Diamante...**

**-Zafiro esto es inaceptable, todavía que ya decidí quebrar a Rubie ¿te pones de su lado?**

**-solo le pido que le tenga piedad a Rubie, todo fue un accidente**

**-No! mi Diamante usted me creo y usted decide cuando me voy-**dijo Rubie mientras su temor iba disminuyendo

**-Basta! Sea lo que sea esto está prohibido, y no es para tener piedad-**dijo Azul regañando a ambas- **Vamonos de aquí **

Llegamos a un cuarto donde solo se veía a Azul observando a ambas

**-Se que ambas algún día me servirán, pero no como esa fusión... se quedarán aquí asta que me entiendan...**

**-¡Graci...** Zafiro no alcanzo a terminar la palabra cuando ella y Rubie fueron pufeadas por Amarillo.

-**¿Segura que es lo correcto-** dijo Amarillo mientras que iso un movimiento de manos que iso que se prendieran las luces. El lugar tenía miles de burbujas con gemas castigadas, Rubie y Zafiro eran las primeras castigadas por este motivo.

**-si lo estoy**

Espero que te guste el capituló de hoy, fue más largo de lo normal pero quiero iniciar a hacer capitulós largos sin más que decir 

**Cambio y fuera**


End file.
